mconfandomcom-20200213-history
The Third Age
The third age of the MCON world started on the 20th of April 2012. and was effectivly a reboot of the server, after the collapse of the second and third leading to an impromtu hiatus. While technically being the fourth age of the MCON world The real age 3, was rendered unplayable after it was generated due to permissions issues. making it refered to as age 2.5. This iteration of MCON, featured enhancements to the stealth systems. stability and optimization boosts, and graphical improvements. Generation Upon completion of the world generation it was discovered that the Spawn location was placed in the middle of the ocean. And that generating chunks caused massive lag, followed by server crashs. so the server was brought down for 12 hours while fixes were applied, and it was then brought up the next morning. freshly optimized. the World was generated using the same seed as previous worlds, but with the inclusion of new biomes. there is no resemblance between it, and the original world from the MCON Beta. The new height limit was also included for the first time in an MCON world. allowing for advances in construction over previous ages. The Beginning The first player to join was Zogdilla , followed closely by Striden00X. shortly after there arrival the issues regarding chunk generation were discovered. in a change of pace from previous MCON Ages, Zogdilla was the first to found a Nation instead of iKillukid . who had been the first to establish in the previous ages. in fact ikillukid was the fourth. making it the last Nation founded by one of the original members. Zogdilla's nation MushroomKingdom was founded far to the North, on a Mushroom island. the first Nation in MCON history to be founded in that biome. Striden00X was the second to found a Nation. known as FoundersGuild. intended to be a nation for new members to learn the ropes, and adjust to Nation life. this Nation was closest to the Spawn, allowing new players to get there easily. ikillukid and the rest of the future Byzantium nation, set about building structures quickly. despite them not having founded a Nation to that point. this left their supplies and buildings unprotected. TheArchitect117 took advantage of this situation. Stealing gold and supplies for himself. he then went off and founded SemperFi to the west of future Byzantium. Conflict As is typical in every age. after all the members belong to Nations, the conflicts arise. SemperFi chose to ally with everyone EXCEPT FoundersGuild, leading to animosity between the two Nations. Shortly after Byzantium's founding, they declared war on SempreFi, over the goods TheArchitect117 stole. While attempting to negotiate with them. TheArchitect117, set fire to one of their buildings accidentally while the Nation was deserted. Byzantium took this as a sign of attack. and ran TheArchitect117 out of the Nation. shortly after this occured, the two Nations eventually made up. Mushroom Kingdom was also divided after an argument between the two founders. It is now two Nations; ToadTown and the original MushroomKingdom. Since the conflict, the two nations have vowed to work together, but remain seperate nations on the same island. Category:MCON Ages Category:Age 3